Pour l'amour qui un jour fut
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: One-shot. Le triangle a toujours fait partie d'Arthuria, il l'a toujours hanté même au-delà de la mort, au-delà du temps. Et sa rencontre avec une personne en particulier a suffit à faire basculer ce fragile équilibre.


**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs et lectrices en sucre!**

**Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un one-shot sur le seul ship que je suis parvenue à faire dans Fate/Zero: SaberxIri. Pas besoin de commenter, les conclusions s'imposent d'elle-même. Pour ceux et celles qui sont aussi des amateurs de romans fantastiques et fantasy, j'ai basé mon triangle amoureux sur le modèle utilisé par Guy Gavriel Kay dans sa série _La Tapisserie de Fionavar._ Une excellente trilogie que je recommande.**

**Je précise comme il est de coutume de le faire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui ne viennent pas de Fate/Zero sont issus de la légende arthurienne.**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pour l'amour qui un jour fut<strong>

Elle avait aimé. Elle avait beaucoup guerroyé, elle avait défendu ce pays auquel elle avait lié son destin, mais elle avait aussi aimé. Aimé de l'amour le plus profond et le plus triste jamais ressenti. Aimé en tant que femme, aimé en tant qu'homme, aimé tout court. Même les plus belles chansons du monde, les plus beaux poèmes ne purent rendre grâce à la tendresse qu'elle avait couvée en son cœur.

Elle avait aimé Guenièvre tout d'abord, de la manière la plus complète qui soit. L'amour qu'elle avait pour sa Reine était celui d'une femme, celui d'un cœur tendre qui souhaite avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle avait aimé la douceur de ses yeux gris, la caresse de ses petits doigts, la chaleur de son corps qui lui permettait d'oublier la froideur des morts qui peuplaient ses journées… Elle avait aimé cette manière qu'elle avait de la laisser partir pour la guerre, la précision et la grâce de ses gestes lorsqu'elle la coiffait avant les matins de bataille, le murmure à ses oreilles à chaque fois…

« Revenez en vie, mon Roi, et puisse mon âme vous suivre dans l'Autre Monde si vous périssez.»

Une douceur infinie dans ces paroles, un amour des plus sincères cachant un sens qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle n'avait nul besoin de comprendre; elle revenait toujours, vivante, simplement un peu plus brisée que la fois précédente. Et patiemment, avec délicatesse, Guenièvre la reconstruisait de sa tendresse.

Elle était sa dame, elle était sa Reine, elle était l'amour le plus profond n'ayant jamais existé.

Le Roi avait aimé Lancelot aussi, ce guerrier qui n'avait jamais combattu que sous ses ordres et qui ne combattrait jamais aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre. Lancelot, son meilleur ami, son bras droit, le seul homme pour lequel elle aurait donné son âme. Une part d'elle-même détachée de son corps, deux êtres en une symbiose si parfaite que l'un n'allait qu'aux côtés de l'autre. Un amour pur, un amour de respect mutuel. Un amour d'homme à homme.

Lancelot et Guenièvre. Guenièvre et Arthur. Arthur et Lancelot. Trois personnes liées en un triangle si parfait que leur amour ne pourrait jamais être assez bien chanté. Le Roi, la Reine et le Chevalier. Le plus triste des amours.

Arthuria mourut et fut condamnée à errer à jamais sur le lieu de sa dernière bataille. Elle avait failli en tant que Roi, la Bretagne était tombée sous son règne. Le sang des siens avait coulé en vain, et elle paya de son âme le salut des guerriers tombés au combat.

Elle avait su que Guenièvre et Lancelot avaient quitté le monde des mortels, même si le temps ne s'écoulait pas en ce lieu où elle était prisonnière. Elle avait su qu'ils étaient en un endroit où elle ne pourrait les rejoindre, où ils étaient loin d'elle à jamais. Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais que les cadavres de ses hommes et de ses ennemis pour seule compagnie.

Puis, des siècles après sa mort, on l'appela, on la ramena de ce lieu maudit où elle devait passer l'éternité.

Une fois sortie du tourbillon, elle distingua deux choses: un homme de forte stature, probablement celui qui l'avait invoquée. Un visage carré, un nez long et droit, des sourcils épais, des habits aussi sombres que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Un être profondément plongé dans les ténèbres, sûrement.

Puis, derrière, tout près… la lumière incarnée. Une femme à la peau aussi pâle que l'aube, aux cheveux d'argent et aux habits immaculés. Une longue robe blanche parée d'or laissait deviner une silhouette toute en courbes, et elle semblait avoir la grâce d'une fée. Mais ce qui retenait l'œil, c'était ses prunelles aussi écarlates que le sang. Et Arthuria pouvait sentir en elle une présence qu'elle connaissait bien, l'ayant elle-même longtemps portée, mais le choix de cet emplacement lui sembla curieux. Car cette femme, qui au final n'en était pas vraiment une, portait Avalon en son sein.

Mais le Roi avait été tirée de son exil millénaire par l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers lui et lui posa la question qui s'imposait:

- Êtes-vous mon maître?

L'homme comme la femme étaient des plus surpris. Elle n'était pas censée être une femme. Et pourtant, elle l'était. Les gens étaient toujours surpris au début.

Le silence s'éternisa, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'Arthuria remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Et c'est alors que cet homme, son nouveau maître, serra poings et lèvres avant de tourner les talons et il quitta la pièce.

Ce fut donc la femme qui l'accueillit proprement dans cette ère nouvelle. Elle lui apprit également où ils se trouvaient: la résidence principale de la famille Einzbern, en Allemagne, en un temps où l'hiver laissait tranquillement place au printemps.

Arthuria s'était plu en Allemagne. La propriété des Einzbern était vaste et rustique, ça lui rappelait son château en Camelot. Même le paysage avait quelque chose qui la rendait nostalgique.

Mais ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps. Ils avaient fort à faire, et ils avaient à faire loin. Ce fut donc le Japon, et là-bas, Saber rencontra Mme Mondialisation et M. Industrialisation. Certes, elle connaissait cette époque sur un plan théorique, car le Graal en avait voulu ainsi, mais le voir en vrai était presque terrifiant.

Et Irisviel, la dame de lumière, lui fit donc découvrir les enchantements de l'époque. Mais encore une fois, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ce fut la guerre.

Ça, par contre, elle connaissait plus que bien. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on l'avait appelée: pour qu'elle fasse la guerre et qu'elle gagne. Elle aussi serait récompensée d'un vœu réalisé si jamais elle arrivait à obtenir la victoire finale. Alors le Roi se battit avec toute la force de son âme.

Ce fut une guerre horrible. Le Roi était habitué à la mort, il était habitué à la guerre et aux champs de bataille parsemés d'innombrables cadavres, mais certainement pas à ça. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer aux pratiques déshonorantes et déloyales de Kiritsugu, son véritable maître, cet homme sombre et sans principe, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle n'était pas prête à voir Lancer se transpercer de sa propre lance, avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en maudissant le monde entier. Elle n'était pas prête à revoir Lancelot, à voir l'être fou et brisé qu'il était devenu par sa faute, lui qui avait un jour été l'un des meilleurs épéistes du monde et son meilleur ami. Et en voyant ce qu'il avait dû devenir pour recevoir le privilège de redescendre parmi les mortels pour un temps, elle avait prié pour que sa tendre et douce Guenièvre n'ait jamais à vivre la même chose. «Même si cela veut dire que je ne la reverrai jamais, gardez-la dans l'Autre Monde. Son amour doit rester à jamais inviolé.»

La seule chose qui l'avait aidée à endurer ces horreurs, c'était Irisviel. Elle alliait enthousiasme enfantin, compassion, compréhension et détermination en une seule et même femme. En fait, plus ou moins: elle n'était pas réellement une femme non plus. Son créateur lui avait donné cette forme, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être un homme, un chat ou une licorne, sans que cela n'ait changé en rien sa nature.

Néanmoins, sa nature devait normalement l'empêcher d'enfanter, et pourtant elle était mère. Sa nature l'empêchait d'avoir de véritables sentiments humains, et pourtant elle était si vraie qu'on oubliait vite qu'elle n'était qu'une autre invention de l'humanité. Un être plus que fort, qui avait su transformer la fibre même de ce qu'elle était. Saber l'avait admirée dès le premier instant.

Elle était devenue son maître de remplacement, elle était devenue celle pour laquelle Arthuria se battait. Elle l'aurait protégée de sa vie s'il l'avait fallu. Elle était un chevalier, après tout, elle devait bien cela à la dame qu'elle servait.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute sa volonté, leurs si beaux moments passés ensemble s'éteignirent avec la femme en blanc. Elle n'y pouvait rien: Irisviel von Einzbern n'avait été créée que pour la guerre, que pour devenir la récompense de cette lutte sanglante. Elle était retournée à sa nature, elle était devenue la Coupe, et elle s'était remplie de sang pour exaucer les souhaits.

Arthuria avait souffert de cette perte d'une manière qui lui était étrangère. Elle pensait avoir connu le deuil sous toutes ses formes, mais visiblement, elle se trompait. La perte d'Iri lui fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, qu'on retira saignant, son âme arrachée avec la lame. C'était la guerre qui avait voulu sa mort, car elle avait été mise au monde dans le seul but de permettre ces affrontements. La guerre avait tué Irisviel, elle avait tué la lumière, elle avait anéanti un ange pour asseoir son pouvoir sur les mortels et ceux qui l'avaient été. Elle se jura donc de gagner, quoi qu'il en coûte désormais, car c'est ce que la dame de lumière aurait voulu. Elle voulait la voir gagner. Pas pour Saber, mais pour Kiritsugu, cependant cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Puis cet homme avait trahi Iri, cette femme qui avait appris à aimé pour l'aimer lui. Il la trahit en ordonnant à Saber de détruire le Graal. Et comme son titre le stipulait si clairement, il était Master, elle était Servant… elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir une fois qu'il eût utilisé ses Sceaux de Commandement pour la contraindre.

Elle perdit Iri une deuxième fois. Non pas parce que le Graal fut détruit, non, il était bien trop puissant pour cela, mais parce qu'elle ne gagna pas.

Archer, le dernier qui restait. Celui qui lui proposa de devenir sienne pour échapper à la mort. Elle refusa, bien sûr: la mort ne l'effrayait plus depuis des lustres, et personne n'asservirait le Roi de plein gré tant qu'elle vivrait. Et personne n'aurait Excalibur (car en vérité, c'était ça qu'il voulait) tant que son âme ne serait pas perdue dans les limbes.

C'est cet être profondément abject et imbu de lui-même qui remporta le Graal. Son maître, Kirei Kotomine, couvait en son cœur un désir profond de chaos, de destruction et de mort, aussi le Saint Graal, pour exaucer son vœu, détruisit toute la ville. Arthuria avait connu les trébuchets et les catapultes, mais jamais de telles destructions. Le massacre que produisit la Sainte Coupe marqua ses rétines au fer rouge, rouge comme le sang des victimes de cette nuit maudite. Rouge comme les yeux d'Irisviel, comme les yeux de cet ange, l'ange qui était devenu la Coupe, l'ange qui s'était déchu en exauçant le souhait, en tuant des innocents. Car oui, c'étaient tous des innocents: des enfants, des femmes, d'honnêtes gens qui n'avaient en rien mérité la mort. Tant de gens qui auraient pu changer le monde. Tant de gens qui avaient eu un avenir.

Puis elle revint à la case départ, le champ de bataille où elle avait péri une première fois, qui avait un jour été prairie. Prairie où les corps démembrés et les armes ensanglantées avaient remplacé les fleurs à jamais.

Et pourtant, toute cette horreur macabre la laissait indifférente, autant parce qu'elle y avait passé des siècles que parce qu'elle avait vu trop de choses effroyables depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce lieu. Le silence de la mort était cent fois préférable aux exclamations démentes de Lancelot, aux cris des innocents qui avait péri quand la guerre avait pris fin.

Au bruit discret du dernier soupir d'Iri, à l'explosion qui avait ébranlé la salle quand le Roi avait tenté de détruire la Coupe.

Dans ce silence et cette solitude qui avaient bercé ses jours et ses nuits pendant un millénaire et demi, ce même silence et cette même solitude qu'elle retrouvait désormais, elle gravit la colline et s'arrêta au sommet. Le soleil déclinait dans son dos, et regardant la nuit qui arrivait, elle s'effondra à genoux et commença à pleurer chacune des plaies qui transperçaient son âme.

Elle pleura Guenièvre en premier lieu. Elle pleura l'absence de son amante perdue, elle qui savait si bien la reconstruire en de tels moments, une brique à la fois, un peu d'amour à la fois. Elle pleura de joie et pria pour le salut de sa Reine, pour qu'elle repose à jamais loin de la guerre et des tourments du Nouveau Monde.

Ensuite vint Lancelot, qu'elle pleura certainement avec le plus d'ardeur. Elle pleura sa folie, espérant son ami délivré maintenant et à jamais du destin qui les liait, ce destin qui l'avait détruit. Elle l'espérait auprès de Guenièvre, pour qu'elle le rapièce comme elle l'avait fait pour le Roi si souvent jadis.

Elle pleura les gens morts parce qu'elle avait perdu, tous ces gens ayant perdu la vie pour satisfaire un homme cruel et tordu. Elle n'osa leur demander pardon, sachant qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle leur souhaita à tous le repos éternel.

À ce stade-là, elle devait pleurer depuis des jours, au moins. Les larmes avaient refermé toutes ses plaies jusqu'à maintenant, toutes sauf une. Et malgré tous ses sanglots, la dernière plaie restait ouverte, béante.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela. On l'avait arrachée à Guenièvre, à cette femme formidable qui n'avait été qu'amour et à qui elle avait trop peu donné en retour. On lui avait arraché Lancelot par deux fois, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé de l'amour le plus particulier qui soit. Elle avait vu des morts innombrables, autant au cours de sa vie mortelle qu'immortelle. Et pourtant, elle était toujours arrivée à refermer toutes ces plaies, avant de les faire guérir peu à peu, avec ou sans aide, plus ou moins bien. Certaines s'étaient parfois rouvertes, mais aucune n'avait refusé de guérir. Jamais.

Mais son âme refusait de perdre la dame de lumière.

- Iris… viel, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le crépuscule était permanent où elle se trouvait, le soleil touchait en permanence la ligne d'horizon, la lumière était toujours là, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de suffoquer dans la noirceur. Elle était disparue, et toute la lumière avec elle.

- Irisviel, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, voulant pleurer, ses yeux demeurant pourtant obstinément secs.

Le vide, le néant, les cadavres, la mort. La lumière disparue, à jamais, malgré le fait que son âme la réclame si ardemment.

- Irisviel! répéta-t-elle encore plus fort.

L'immense trou dans sa poitrine, sa plus profonde blessure, celle qui ne guérissait pas.

- Irisviel! hurla-t-elle au ciel, à la terre, à l'univers telle une requête, telle la soif d'un égaré dans le désert.

Ses mains tremblantes, son corps entier secoué de spasmes, ses jambes flageolantes qui auraient lâchées si elle eût été debout. Mais ses yeux toujours aussi secs.

- Tu sais, Saber, j'ai toujours voulu que tu m'appelle Iri. J'aimerais être assez spéciale à tes yeux pour mériter cet honneur.

Arthuria regarda par dessus son épaule pour découvrir cette femme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer qui gravissait la colline pour la rejoindre. Dans son dos, le soleil s'était finalement couché, après des siècles d'immobilité.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur le dos le jour de sa mort, Iri portait la robe blanche qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait rencontré Saber. Dans l'obscurité croissante, l'éclat de la silhouette de cette femme semblait s'épanouir plus que jamais. Elle souriait. C'était si beau qu'Arthuria commença par croire à un mirage.

- Iri… murmura-t-elle en se levant, se retournant pour se tenir en face de cet être qu'elle ne pouvait pleurer, l'ayant perdue par deux fois plus profondément que quiconque. Tu… tu es… bafouilla le Roi alors qu'elle descendait pour la rejoindre.

La dame en blanc parcourut la distance les séparant en deux pas à peine, avant de répondre d'une voix douce et calme:

- Oui, je suis là.

Iri tendit la main, et hésitante, Arthuria la prit. C'était vrai, c'était réel, elle était là. Alors le Roi se jeta dans les bras de cette personne qui par on ne sait quel miracle se tenait devant elle, cette personne qui lui rendit son étreinte, et Arthuria pleura entre ses bras toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura la mort, elle pleura le destin, elle pleura la présence de cette femme contre elle. Elle pleura de joie, de tristesse, de colère et de culpabilité. Elle pleura d'amour, aussi, d'un amour différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Plus fort, lui semblait-il.

À cette pensée, elle arrêta de pleurer et se défit des bras d'Iri. Se retournant pour regarder l'apparition des premières étoiles, elle ferma les yeux.

« Guenièvre, pensa-t-elle, ô ma Reine, pardonne-moi. Tu m'as tant aimé, je te l'aie trop peu rendu, et maintenant j'ose aimer de nouveau. Je t'aie trahie, mon amour.»

À peine avait-elle terminé cette déclaration silencieuse que des bras enserrèrent sa taille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Saber, susurra Iri à son oreille. Elle sait, elle comprend. Tu es entièrement pardonnée.  
>- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre? demanda le Roi d'une voix blanche.<br>- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, bien sûr.

Arthuria fit volte-face.

- Comment? questionna-t-elle, abasourdie.  
>- Je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine, Saber, répondit la dame de lumière. Mon âme, je l'aie tissée de mes propres mains. Une fois dans l'Autre Monde, les frontières qui vous séparent les uns des autres ne veulent rien dire pour moi. J'étais à ta recherche quand je suis tombée sur elle.<p>

Arthuria avait mille et unes questions, la joie l'envahissant à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de feu sa dame. Et pourtant aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle, poursuivit Iri. Elle m'a appris que tu as bel et bien délivré Lancelot et qu'il est à ses côtés, pas exactement bien portant, mais il guérit. Bien évidemment, nous avons fini par parler de toi, surtout. Elle m'a demandé de te dire ceci: « Mon vœu n'a pu être exaucé: je ne vous aie pas suivie. Le triangle est brisé, sans espoir d'être reconstruit. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je m'occuperai de Lancelot, alors tâchez de trouver le bonheur de votre côté. Gardez précieusement nos souvenirs, mais laissez votre amour pour nous céder sa place; il a fait son temps. Je serai toujours votre Reine, mais je ne suis point obligée de rester votre dame. Mais je vous jure sur mon amour que vous serez à jamais mon Roi. »

Arthuria ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau et de remercier le ciel pour le présent que lui avait fait Guenièvre. Elle lui avait donné de son amour une dernière parcelle, une toute dernière lueur qui serait à jamais le dernier souvenir qu'elle garderait d'elle: un message qui lui donnait le droit d'aimer à nouveau, pour une troisième fois. Le droit de se détacher du triangle, de cet amour à trois faces si parfait, si déchirant. Le droit d'avancer encore, dans sa mort. Le droit de garder Iri à ses côtés, pour que le temps continue de s'écouler en ce lieu figé depuis des siècles. Car c'est Iri qui avait ramené le temps, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Embrasse-moi, Saber, murmura la dame en blanc.

La demande prit Arthuria de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Iri accepte si facilement la vie à ses côtés, alors qu'elle laisserait par le fait même un autre amour derrière.

- Mais… Kiritsugu… bafouilla le Roi.  
>- Il n'a jamais eu cette place dans mon cœur, Saber, répondit doucement Iri. Certes, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, car c'est grâce à lui si je suis telle que je suis maintenant. Il m'a donné Illya. Mais… quand le Graal lui a proposé de ravoir sa famille, il a refusé. Il nous a sacrifié toutes les deux au nom de la justice, au nom de son idéal. Et c'est un sacrifice que j'ai toujours su qu'il ferait si cela s'avérait nécessaire. C'est difficile d'aimer du vrai amour dans une telle situation.<p>

Elle prit une courte pause.

- Quant à Illya… ça me fend le cœur, mais elle ne sera qu'un pion de plus dans cette guerre jusqu'à sa mort. Ce n'est qu'une fois de ce côté que nous pourrons nous revoir toutes les deux. Connaissant les Einzbern, ils ne laisseront pas Kiritsugu la revoir, alors elle grandira sans parents, privée de notre amour. C'est mon devoir de rattraper le temps perdu et de l'aimer autant que possible quand elle arrivera ici.

Une autre pause, puis elle sourit.

- Mais en attendant, comme ils sont loin de moi, c'est à toi que je veux donner mon cœur.

Et alors Saber réalisa ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris à propos de Kiritsugu, et à propos d'Irisviel. Car durant tout ce temps, elle avait eu absolument tout faux.

Kiritsugu avait choisi de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres par altruisme, dans l'espoir de sauver le monde, de le rendre pur par ce geste. Puis un jour il était tombé sur Iri, et les sombres abysses de son âme avaient enfin trouvés une certaine lumière, celle de la lune et des étoiles. Car elle n'était pas pure lumière comme Saber l'avait d'abord cru, mais infiniment plus subtile et belle. Et avec cette lumière, peut-être l'âme du Roi lui-même pourrait-elle trouver la paix.

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée en ce lieu, et avec l'avènement de la lune et des étoiles, la pairie revint. En un crépuscule, les corps devinrent herbe et retournèrent à la terre, les armes disparurent et les fleurs poussèrent. Mais la terre était rouge, car elle se souviendrait toujours du sang versé.

Et dans cette pâle lumière de la première nuit de cet endroit, Iri resplendissait. Alors qu'on sait que c'est réciproque, que plus rien ne nous retient, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aimer? Rien, se dit Saber, rien du tout. Ou peut-être seulement une petite chose, trois fois rien.

- Iri… je ne peux rien t'offrir, avoua-t-elle. Même mon âme est liée à ma malédiction. Maintenant qu'Avalon a été retrouvé, on peut me rappeler à tout moment, et une vie nous séparera peut-être. Es-tu prête à ça? Es-tu prête à ce que je te sois arrachée?

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent ne mit qu'une seconde à répondre.

- Je sais déjà tout cela, et ça m'est égal. L'éternité n'existe qu'ici, aussi reviendras-tu toujours. Si tu pars, j'attendrai ton retour le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime, Saber.

Une phrase toute simple. En fait, c'était un mot assez approprié pour décrire Iri: simple. Simple et forte. Et absolument tout ce qu'Arthuria désirait. Tout ce que le Roi aimait, c'était elle, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle l'aimait tout court.

Alors elle glissa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Iri et l'embrassa, par choix d'aimer de nouveau et d'une nouvelle manière. Et dans ce goût de poussière d'étoile et de nuit illuminée, elle trouva le bonheur.

- Je t'aime aussi, Iri, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, avant de replonger un peu plus dans cette étreinte qui aurait pu la combler durant des siècles.

* * *

><p><strong>Beaucoup de fluff pour un chapitre avec Arthuria... enfin, que voulez-vous, les fangirls sont les fangirls!<strong>

**J'apprécierais beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires via les reviews.**

**En espérant vous avoir plu!**


End file.
